


Expecto Patronum

by BendyDick



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Harry Potter - Freeform, M/M, Potter!Lock, i don't know what I am doing, there might be more
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 21:31:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/679092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BendyDick/pseuds/BendyDick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Richard get their Hogwarts acceptance letters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Expecto Patronum

Strange things happened around Jim Moriarty and his twin brother, Richard Brook. Strange, unusual things. They didn’t like to talk about it. It made people laugh. Like one summer when they were walking home from the pound and Richard was complaining about being wet all the water on their bodies evaporated in seconds including the dampness in their hair. To get even stranger the bullies that liked to chase the small boys often found themselves in peculiar situations. 

Carl Powers found himself naked in front of everyone in the lunch line. Richard swore he didn’t do it but he had been the last one talking to him before his clothes went up in a puff of smoke. 

Simon Fredrick’s hair caught fire when he had been punching Jim over and over behind the gym. He had to go to the hospital and no one would talk to either twin for weeks. 

All sorts of things happened to the boys but they never questioned it. It was too scary and their daddy hated it. Freaks people called them. Stupid bloody freaks. They believed them too until one day a short man with a long black beard showed knocked on their door. He wore dark purple robes that pooled at his feet and covered up anything else that he might have been wearing, also on the top of his head sat a pointed matching purple cap. He looked silly. 

“Should we answer it?” Richard asked, peeking out the front window. Daddy was passed out on the couch snoring loudly as he always did after drinking too much. 

“You answer it.” 

The man turned to the window and smiled kindly scaring both little boys away. “I think he knows we’re here.”

The man knocked again and Jim felt his heart race. He took his brother’s hand and pushed open the door. “Hello…” He said weakly. 

“Jim Moriarty I suppose. Is your father home?” 

“He’s asleep.”

“Good, good then I will come in.” The man shoved his way into the house and went straight to the kitchen. He picked up one of the beer cans with the end of what appeared to be a stick and carried it to the trash can. Jim and Richard gave each other a look as the man started to bustle about the kitchen. He put a kettle on the stove and pulled a box of tea out of the cabinets. They were both sure the tea bags hadn’t been there before. 

“Who are you?” Richard asked first. 

“Oh dear me. I always forget to do that. My name’s Professor Snutsworth. I work at the Ministry of Magic. My job is to gather the muggle born witches and wizards and integrate them into the wizarding world.”

He spoke clearly and elegantly even though half of what he was saying sounded like complete rubbish. “We aren’t interested in anything you are selling. Please leave.” Jim said coldly, pulling his brother closer. 

The man laughed and finished pouring three cups of tea. He passed two to the boys and sat down on the counter. “My dear boys, I am not trying to sell you anything. I am here to congratulate you, James Moriarty, you are a wizard.” 

“He’s a what?” Richard said looking up to his brother with scared eyes. Jim looked even more afraid. He couldn’t be a wizard. That was fairy tale stuff. Perhaps he was asleep. He tried to pinch his arm but nothing changed. He remained in his kitchen with a warm cup of mint tea steeping in his hands staring at a strange short little man smile happily at him. 

Professor Snutsworth outstretched his hand that was holding a heavy looking letter that had emerald green writing on it. “Here, read.” 

Richard took it from him and set his tea on the counter. “Hogwarts School of Witchcrat and Wizardy.” He started reading it slowly and carefully. “Headmistress: Minerva McGonagall. Order of Merli-”

“Just skip that part and read him the interesting stuff.” 

“Right-right of course. Dear Mr. Moriarty. We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your-your owl…” 

Jim’s eyes were wide and unmoving from the parchment. “It-it doesn’t have your name…” He told his brother feeling his heart drop in his chest.

“Well in some families only one child is born with the gift. He will be alright and you both should be happy. Being a wizard is a special gift James.” Neither boy smiled. “Ah… right well perhaps reading the attached list will better your moods.” The man took an awkward sip of tea. 

Jim felt sorry for him; it was obvious he was use to a much happier reception. He just couldn’t leave Richard all alone. He was handed the list and he started to read it aloud to Richie. The uniforms sounded boring, the books sounded queer- like “Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them” but Jim felt a small giddy pang when he read through them all the same and he felt guilty. 

However when he came to Other Equipment and read: “Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad.” His heart picked up and he smiled. “Can I bring Richie?” He asked. 

“Is he an owl, cat, or toad?” Snutsworth asked with a chuckle. 

“No he is a bunny!” Richard nodded his agreement. He brought his hands to his chest and hopped twice. “He is a very good bunny I promise!” 

Snutsworth was laughing and smiling at the two little boys. “While I find your little show adorable I am afraid I have to say no.” 

“I can’t leave him! I won’t go if he can’t come!” 

“You won’t go to Hogwarts?” Snutsworth was taken back, his eye brow arched high above the other. “Don’t you know what it means to be a wizard? Has strange things that you couldn’t explain ever happened to you?” 

“Yes!” Jim said not caring that he was being rude or raising his voice. His daddy was asleep and would stay that way until he needed more booze or a punching bag and that’s why he couldn’t leave Richie. “There has to be a mistake. Check your records. Richard Brook. Richard Brook is a wizard too, he has to be.” 

The man sighed and closed his eyes for a good long minute. Both boys were afraid. They clung to each other’s hand and stared into the other’s face. They couldn’t be separated ever. “Ah-ha! Why do you two have different last names?” 

Richard’s face fell and he gave a small sniffle. “Mommy tried to take me away when I was a baby. She sent me back though cause she said I was too much work…” Jim patted his hand, a soft gesture that it was alright. They were together now and everything would be just fine. 

“I see…” Snutsworth was quiet a second before he took a deep breath and reached into his coat pocket for a second cream colored envelope, this one addressed to Richard Brook. “There we are then… any questions?” 

Richard started to shake his head but Jim stopped him and weakly mumbled, “We… we don’t have any money.” 

“I knew I was forgetting something. You both display great potential and see as we need good wizards in this day and age Hogwarts is offering you a scholarship. You must keep your marks well above average, you must excel in your student lives and you must be grateful every day for the opportunity…” Jim and Richard were nodding excitedly not even caring what they would have to do. This was their out. Their freedom. They could cry, in fact Richard looked like he might already be crying. “You two are so cute, no-no-no. There is a scholarship; it’s not nearly that demanding. You just have to keep good marks. How does that sound?” 

Both boys couldn’t control themselves and rushed forward to hug the man’s legs. Up close he could see bruises probably not more than hours old lining their backs in the shape of a leather belt. He hugged them back, gentle not to touch anything that might be hurting. 

“Thank you!” The chorused as he took the last sip of his tea. He left the box on the counter with a wink. “Thank you so much!” 

“Don’t thank me boys. I didn’t do anything but delver a letter and I must say you took it much better than must muggles.”

“Muggles?” Richard asked Jim and he shrugged. 

“I can see there will be lots of explaining to do later on but I must leave now. I will tell the school you are coming, don’t bother with the owl. Your wizarding guide will pick you up August 29th to buy your things. I wish you well.” 

The twin’s followed Professor Snutsworth to their door and watched him walk down the street. He seemed to disappear after a few seconds though as he had walked through and invisible door. 

“We’re wizards…” Richard muttered after shutting the door and bolting back into their bedroom. 

“I know.” 

“We are going to learn magic!” 

“I know.” 

“Can you believe it!” He jumped through the air and landed on their unmade bed with a little thump. Jim crawled up next to him and kissed his head. 

“No, but we get to go away. Far away.” 

“We will be alright right?” Richard snuggled close to his brother and clutched their letters to his chest. “It won’t be like it is here right?” 

“No. It will be perfect. I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> Oh god this sucked didn't it. Oh god Why did I post this. I might take it down. Sorry. EEP >_


End file.
